With the continual scaling of feature size and the ever-expanding functionalities of chips, the critical pitch of Mid-end-of-line (MEOL) in a semiconductor chip is also reduced. To fabricate such a small critical pitch, a large number of photomasks, or more simply masks, are required during the fabrication. Moreover, when the layout area of a circuit cell in the chip shrinks, electrical characteristics, such as resistance, of elements in the circuit cell are more likely to deviate from the desired characteristics after fabrication. The area shrinkage also causes poor performance of the circuit cell in electromagnetic (EM) immunity.